


Right Love

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ben Parker is alive, Daddy Issues, Extremely Underage, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter is fourteen, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: But, going and thinking back, he has never give a second thought about being with the boy, a fourteen year old kid that is young enough to still demand to eat Lucky Charms at every meal of the day, and old enough to suck dick and love to get fucked too.It's a controversy, it really is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is underage but totally consenting. So if you don't feel comfortable, please don't read.
> 
> English isn't my first language, Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> This story may be confusing because it's going back and forth with the dates, sorry!
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

It was at the end of summer, it was humid and warm, but when night hit, it would turn cooler and the breeze would flow nicely — Tony was outside, on his balcony, sitting on that expensive, white chair and sipping on bourbon, the city lights and tall buildings of New York reflected on his eyes, they were halfclosed, almost falling asleep, but he couldn't.

 

He couldn't sleep. Not after what he did.

 

To a reminder of his wrong, he felt a soft touch being placed on his shoulder and Tony didn't even flinched, he turned his head around and instantly met Peter's sleepy gaze, flushed cheeks and rumpled hair, he looked confused. 

 

Tony took the hand on his shoulders and guided the boy around, until he was infront of him and he didn't have to tell him twice because Peter was already taking a sit on his lap — innocently and purely, curling up on Tony's chest and legs lazily as he rested the side of his head on the broad shoulder.

 

The man placed an arm around his back, hand going underneath the blue sweater that the other was wearing, feeling the warm, soft skin shiver; Peter squirmed closer, placing a hand on his chest possessively, Tony twisted his head and kissed the side of his head and brown hair.

 

" _Sweetheart_."

 

"I woke up and you weren't there," Peter whispered, words mixing with the sound of the wind blowing.

 

"I needed a drink," He raised the glass on his hand to punctuate his words, before taking another short sip, "You were dead weight back there."

 

The boy giggled slightly and lifted his head to look at him, " _You_ left me like a dead weight."

 

Stark's lips stretched, leaning down to nuzzle his nose playfully with the boy's, "Sorry."

 

Peter hummed softly and grinned widely, "I like it."

 

"I could tell," He raised his eyebrows and nodded once.

 

The other rolled his eyes and then looked down, brown orbs landing on Tony's hand holding the glass filled with liquor, he lowered his head to take a small sniff, before he looked at Tony again with a wicked grin and soon he took the glass form his hand.

 

Honestly, Tony wouldn't even protest against it —how could he? After _what_  they did, back in his room, on his bed, what he did to Peter's body; so, letting him take a small taste couldn't hurt their critical situation any worse, so he just leaned back on his chair and watched with an amused expression Peter bringing liquor to his mouth, tasting it shortly before grimacing and sticking his tongue out in disgust. 

 

The man threw his head back and chuckled loudly, patting slightly Peter's back.

 

"How can you drink this?" Peter frowned at him and gave him the glass back, "It's disgusting."

 

Stark shrugged and sighed, eyes wondering over the buildings infront of him, "You get use to it. I started drinking at your age."

 

"You're such a bad example, mister," The boy teased and leaned down to bite Tony's cheek playfully.

 

"You find out just now?" 

 

Peter smiled against him, lips grazing his beard as he started kissing there softly, trailing down his jaw and then chin —Tony allowed himself take another sip of the bourbon before Peter was kissing his mouth, soft and tender, sleepiness was behind it as a small hand held the side of his neck.

 

Tony returned the kiss maybe a bit to desperate, but he wouldn't admit as he felt Peter opening his mouth quickly and their tongues connected messily. Peter's mouth against his felt so small and little, Tony almost covered his mouth fully and part of his chin, he loved, he loved it every goddamn time, he loved pulling away and watching Peter's eyes halfclose and his lips and chin would be wet with his spit.

 

It was awfully sick how he enjoyed how much stronger and bigger he was than the boy; how he could easily gain control and the boy would obey.

 

Shortly, Peter pulled away, not before licking Tony's parted lips sensually and then he was standing up quickly, leaving Tony standing with a slight perplexed expression on his face.

 

"Where are you going, kid?" Tony mumbled, raising a hand and gripping the back of his sweatpants loosely before letting it go.

 

"Nowhere."

 

The boy smirked shyly at him before turning around and giving a few steps ahead, until he was just infront of the wide glass, fingers gripping the handrail as he looked down the balcony and at the lonely streets that were far and meters away.

 

Stark rested against his chair with a pleasant feeling, feeling like a pervert (was _he_  a pervert?) as he gulped down more liquor and stared intently at the body infront of him, eyes roaming lewdly over his back and bare, thin legs, soft brown hairs shinning slightly, ass only covered on the tight briefs that Peter wears, clinging and hugging his muscles, the sweater rested just at the small of his back, almost inviting Tony in, but he resisted, he preferred now to just have a good look at the boy, to _memorize_.

 

"How far do you think we're from the ground?" Peter suddenly asked, after a minute or so of silence and Tony noticed until now that he was leaning way to much over the handrail, forearms resting on it and lifting his own weight until his feet weren't touching the ground.

 

"Be careful, Peter," Tony mumbled, watching his toes digging on the glass ash his head hung low in the air, "Parker, I'm serious," He said more intently, straightening a little on his chair.

 

The boy then turned around and gave him a loose grin, arms resting back as he stuck his tongue out childishly, "You're boring."

 

"Responsible," He corrected and — _ha_ , he almost laughed at himself out loud at the irony.

 

Peter was there, at its full glory, curls blowing widely, pale legs shifishi awkwardly, the outside night lights were reflecting his eyes, that were staring at Tony with what only could be adoration and admiration; he then raised a leg, stretching it until he reach Tony and he kicked his knee heavily, grinning shyly when Tony clicked his tongue in a fake stern tone and tried to catch his foot, he kicked him agaim and laughed out loud.

 

"Brat," The man said, dropping some of the liquor off as he moved to catch the boy.

 

"You can't catch me."

 

"Huh?" He raised his eyebrows, and before Peter knew it he stood up abruptly and gave to fast steps until he was infront of the boy, who tried to scape but he hugged his middle tightly and started biting his neck playfully, heart warming deeply at the loud laugh and at the small hands holding his arms.

 

"Stop," The boy breathed out, hand going to pull at Tony's hair to get him to look at him.

 

Stark did, finding the brown eyes gazing at him and the slight smile on thin, red lips. He lifted his own hand, slowly and carefully, until it landed on the boy's cheek, he caressed it with his thumb, looking with loving eyes at the small blush forming; he leaned down to peck his forehead longing and muttured against it, "You're beautiful."

 

Peter smiled and hugged his neck, wrapping a leg around Tony's waist and making him stay close to him, "I know," He licked the plump lips.

 

"Of course you do," The man grinned and followed his lips, kissing them properly and softly, just how he knew Peter liked, taking his time in tasting and savoring him, feeling the youthness and puerility behind it as teeth grazed on his bottom lip, biting it and mouthing it as their tongues moved together; wet sounds echoed just between them, Peter's little moans were almost unnoticed but he heard them.

 

"Tony..." He whispered hotly, before smiling widely and pulling away just a little to look at him, "What if we do _it_  here?"

 

Stark stared at him with a blank expression before lowering his head and resting it on thr bony shoulder, he chuckled loudly and shook his head and in amusement, he looked at the doe eyes again and smirked, "You've been watching too much porn I guess?" 

 

"Hey!" Peter blushed and slapped the back of his head slightly, "Stop laughing, I meant it!"

 

The man laughed harder and kissed him again, "You kinky shit."

 

" _Stop,_ " He dragged out the last letter and groaned embarrassedly, trying to get away from the man's grip, "I hate you," He pushed at the man's chest with a small smile.

 

"Sure you do," Tony mumbled, before gripping the back of Peter's thighs and pulling him close again; he pecked his cheek and looked at him, "Do you really want that?" 

 

The boy shrugged and looked down shyly, "If you want."

 

"Hey," He called softly, "I want everything  _you_ want."

 

Peter smiled fondly and nodded.

 

"You want that then?" Tony asked, blood already boiling of what was to come, "You want me to fuck you here? —in front of everyone?"

 

The boy's face shifted into a horrified one and he quickly turned his head to look back at the view, "Can some see us?" 

 

Stark rolled his eyes and kissed the side of his neck, "I was kidding, kid." 

 

Peter blushed and punched his chest lazily, "Meanie," He mumbled childishly —and,  _god_ , it shouldn't make Tony love him even more and feel aroused at the boy's behavior, at his poor vocabulary and immature manners. But, yes, he was a guilty man, but he didn't feel any sort of guilt.

 

"You want me to do that then?" Tony kissed his lips, breathing against them hotly, "I really want to too."

 

The boy nodded rapidly and hugged his neck tightly.

 

And... still, Tony didn't feel any remorse, he was mad man and that had no morals (since a few weeks ago apparently) that enjoyed when he turned Peter around and did what got Tony's mind going crazy for the second time that night —Peter looked just so good, heated face resting against the hold handrail, fingers gripping it as Tony thrusted inside him, sweet little breaths sounding as the wind messed up their hair.

 

He wanted to think that it was so deeply wrong, in fact, he knew it  _was_ , because here they were at two in the morning and Pete had school in a few hours wich wich he would obviously skip and Tony didn't get a chance to feel bad because Peter wanted just as bad as him.

 

And, that night was the start to their following days of lust and avidity.

 

-

 

Tony wanted to say that since the beginning, since they first met eachother, he never looked at Peter with depraved eyes and lingering gaze; he really wanted to say that he was a good man at first that somehow found himself falling for the boy, but — _No_.

 

It was never like that.

 

He met Peter at the in the beginnings of July, the fourth to be exact, Tony threw his anual patriotic party on his house in the Hamptons, he didn't want to even be there, Pepper forced him to be there, he was just planning to let the guests drink and eat for free on his massive backyard, he really was planning that, to just give a forced smile and say hi before going inside to fix himself a strong drink and look at the party from the window.

 

But... He couldn't really fight with Pepper.

 

Tony promised too, to not get shitfaced and cause any trauma to the guests, when he had to walk around and greet them, Pepper would mumble before they reach them who they were, of course she didn't have to do that with everyone but, either Tony was too lazy too remember or to moody because he didn't have his drink refilled by the waitresses that he hired.

 

He was wearing tinted sunglasses, just to hide the occasional eyeroll when pretentious 'rich' people tried to make an impression on him. He honestly was getting tired and Pepper would sometimes pinch his arm when he seemed to be drifting off of conversation. God, that women was the only person in the world that he would allow to order him around.

 

There was a time that Pepper disappeared and Tony was about to take an opportunity to sneak off, but just as he was walking to the backdoor of the house, a voice stopped him.

 

"Mr. Stark!" 

 

Tony actually sighed quietly and turned around, he frowned a little before he recognized the man approaching him, of course he did; it was Ben, the man that worked at his company in making the mechanic parts for his Stark products. Ben Parker didn't really _fit_  in this world, Tony's world, the one that included lobster for dinner, parties in the Hamptons and luxurious cars —he only was a factory worker (not like that was a bad thing), he drove a Volvo '97 and wore casual clothes and old shoes, but Pepper insisted on inviting him and Tony didn't really objected, because that man has been nothing but loyal to him, telling who was stealing in the fabric and he returned a paycheck to Tony when Ben noticed that it was above his salary; of course Tony didn't accept it.

 

But, Ben was just a good person, the person that Tony only talked to when he visits the fabric, because he gets to have a good laugh from his stressful day because they both share a passion for bourbon and poker.

 

"How many time do I have to tell you to call me Tony?" He smiled and walked towards the man too, he noticed a lady besides him (a really attractive lady besides him who was already smiling kindly).

 

"Only on work field then, Tony," The other man said and opened his arms.

 

Tony hugged him tightly and patted his back, "I'm glad you could make it."

 

"Thanks for inviting me," Ben smiled and then motioned at the woman besides him, "This is my wife."

 

"May Parker, nice too meet you," She smiled and lifted her arm.

 

"My pleasure," He shook her hand, "Ben here has told a lot about you."

 

"Good things, I hope," May chuckled.

 

"Most of the time, yeah," Tony grinned when the other man patted his shoulder once playfully.

 

"And, I've tell you about this one too," Ben looked back from behind he and his wife, "Come here, buddy," Then a boy showed up from behind Ben (wich Tony honestly didn't noticed him there) brown eyes roaming over Tony nervously as small hand fidgeted with eachother, "My nephew," Ben smiled proudly and hugged the boy's shoulders.

 

"Of course," Stark nodded and raised his hand, "Your uncle has mention you before..." He trailed off, expecting the boy to say his name because he couldn't remember it right now, because it has only been a few times that Ben talked about his family.

 

"P-Peter," The boy said quietly and quickly raised his hand to when Ben elbowed him, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark."

 

Tony shook his hand, smiling at the small nervous stutter and flushed cheeks as they shook hands.

 

"He can be a little shy sometimes," Ben chuckled and ruffled his nephew's hair.

 

Stark actually chuckled silently when Peter looked up at him and rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest —good, he seemed to have an attitude— and Stark looked at Ben again and raised an arm to pat his shoulder, "Why don't you two accompany me to have some drinks?" 

 

"Of course," Ben nodded and held his wife's hand.

 

"Peter, that's our bar," Tony pointed at the small bar that a hired bartender was serving liquor and then he turned around and pointed at a wide table filled with candies, chocolate and cupcakes that Pepper set for the guests children, "And, that's yours. You can go into the pool too if you like."

 

The boy nodded and smiled slightly.

 

"What do we say?" May looked at him.

 

"Thank you," Peter gazed at him shortly before his eyes darted towards the enormous pool and food table with hopeful and excited eyes and — _wow_ , Tony really much enjoyed quickly the soft, high pitched voice that screamed puberty and he noticed until now the jean shorts that clinged to the slim legs tightly and stayed just above the knee and Tony noticed too the pale skin of his arms that were uncovered because Peter was only wearing a loose tank top.

 

He was pretty, the  _kid_ was damn pretty and that was something to say because they were only a few people that made a good, visual impression to Tony's eyes and Peter was one of them, with the pretty, doe, innocent eyes and the messy curls that shine golden under the sun and,  _good Lord_ , the slim, tight body that he seemed to have.

 

Tony would've feel disgusted with himself for looking at a —how old was Peter? He was sure he wasn't any much older than fifteen— young,  _young_ boy while Peter's uncles and Tony talked, his eyes would drift away and they wouldn't notice how this grown up man was looking their nephew; Tony was looking at him, Peter without a shirt on, jumping and running around with other kids, wet body on display, getting sunkissed as he rolled around the grass with one of the guests dogs, smiling and laughing happily, like a child on Christmas and, indeed, he was a _child_.

 

But, still Tony didn't feel disgusted. 

 

In fact, a deep arousal and excitement run over his body because it took him a while to notice, but... Peter knew that he was being  _watched_ , he knew that he was being admired from afar, he was _showing_  off in a purine way, his brown eyes would sometimes connect with his and Tony didn't even had the decency to look away, hell, he would look up and down the boy's body, admiring the shy smile and blush as he would duck down again his body in the water. 

 

It was their little game that evening, Tony would stare at the young limbs moving around, he would sip distractedly on his glass, letting the liquor born his throat as Peter grinned at him from afar and turned around to keep playing with the others (God,  _playing_ ), Peter looked just so small and childish, red cherry lips stained with blue artificial due eating a blueberry lolly.

 

Stark was left alone, he chose that as Ben and May went to talk with other people and he, like a crazy man, went to stand in the corner, leaning on the the wide pillar, standing under a roof, covering himself from the sun, but it was only an excuse so he could look better at what seem to be his infactuation that day (and, not that he knew at that moment, for his infactuation for maybe months ahead).

 

Peter noticed him, he was leaning his forearms on the rough edges of the floor, body floating in the pool as he shook his head and let his hair stick to his forehead, brown eyes traveled over Tony's handsome posture and he bit his lips, lowering his head down the edge of the pool until just his eyes and top of his head was pocking out.

 

Tony smiled slightly at the shy gesture, bringing once again the liquor to his lips and it was safe to say that he lost his promise to Pepper because he was already feeling light-headed and with a hazy sight —then Peter rose up again and lifted himself until his upper body was resting on the edge and his legs were on the water; his body curved,  _oh_ , so deliciously and attractively, skin glistening under the dying sun and this time, Peter didn't looked away.

 

It was their staring contest, not innocent at all and waiting for someone to win; Tony hoped that no one was noticing them (did he really _cared?_ ) as the boy's little tongue stuck out, playing with his bottom lip unconsciously and... Tony didn't want anything else but to walk over there, get inside the pool, not giving a fuck if he was was dressed or not, only to get to kiss and lick the wet shoulders, that were covered in freckles and sucked on the flushed ears and maybe fuck—

 

He didn't allowed himself to finish those thoughts because he wasn't planning on losing control that day and fuck up, so he made sure to send the boy a what could only be described as an _irreverent_ lingering gaze at the boy, before he walked inside his house and went straight to the bathroom.

 

Tony was pleased to admit that he jerked off quickly while repeating the blurry sights that he saved on his mind of pale skin, brown eyes, freckles, small ass and tight stomach.

 

That day he slept well, knowing that he wasn't the only one lost there and that the boy desired him as much as Tony did.

 

And he would laugh and pay a million dollars if someone would've told him that in matter of weeks, he would been taking away the virginity of a fourteen year old kid.

 

-

 

What Tony loved the most about fucking Peter was the little breathless moans and tiny sighs as his body moved roughly in time with his thrusts, taking and welcoming, begging for more too; he was shy and embarrassed most of the time because he wasn't used to have this much pleasure running inside his body, _hell_ , Peter came on his pants when they first kissed, because Tony was his  _first_ kiss and the first one to jack him off other than his own hand.

 

Peter was just this youthful ball of nervousness, because even though they have done this - _fucked-_  several times; he would alway be blushing and hiding his face from Tony, before he would look at him with wide eyes, full of pleasure and lust, looking at Tony like he hung the fucking mood above the sky.

 

His touches and kisses were still inexperienced, but not so secretly, Tony loved it and didn't complain, in fact, he was willing to not teach a lot of things to the boy only so that he could look confused and overwhelmed everytime that they do something sexual.

 

Peter would ask him what to do, how to do it and — ' _Tony, am I doing alright_?' as his mouth was full of his cock a few seconds before.

 

And, Tony couldn't get enough of him.

 

Right now, Peter was propped against Tony's kitchen counter, hipbones digging in the edge of it as he was bent over the surface, hands searching desperately for something to hold on to as he was fucked; he even spilled the olive oil into the stove when Tony gave a particular hard move of his hips and they both laughed drunkenly as his hand got stained with the slippery substance.

 

Peter was just so addictive, so  _tight_ and small, gripping Tony's cock in a warmth that he wanted to stay in for days, his little, plumped ass cheeks bounce everytime and his short, undeveloped cock would always be hard as a rock whenever Tony started touching him indencently, wrapping his larger hand over the smaller hand and making them both jerk Peter off.

 

"Tony..." The boy whispered shakily, head turning around and he noticed the red cheeks and wet eyes full of want, he whispered, "Faster?"

 

And how could Tony deny such a pretty, nice plead?

 

-

 

Their short time of —could he say being together?— doing  _this_ , was already becoming really domestic and everday like.

 

It consisted in Peter lying to his aunt that he was going home with one of his friends, Ned, but in reality he would be coming to Tony's house in Manhattan; Tony (the gentleman man he  _is_ ) had a car and a driver waiting a block away from his school (Peter's request for it to be waiting for him far away so it doesn't rise any suspicions.

 

He said that it was domestic because they would literally spend everyday together, Tony just couldn't get enough of the kid, sometimes he would stay over, another lie to his uncles about staying at his friend's house and they didn't complain or ask questions because, Peter was their good, little boy that had straight A's in school and didn't talk back, they trusted their nephew and didn't knowledge that the boy was holding a sexual (and _romantic_ ) relationship with his uncle's boss.

 

Romantic? —it could be. Because, whenever they were together, they just didn't fuck like maniacs, they watched TV together, eat together, Tony would chase a naked Peter around the house, loud giggles echoing in the lonely walls, they would have long conversation in wich Tony would chuckle and kissed the boy's cheek fondly at his stupid ideas and _teenage_  stories that were so absurd but it got Tony feeling younger and good. Like there was no worry in the world.

 

He would sometimes take Peter out to dinner, to expensive places that Peter wouldn't be able to go if it wasn't because of Tony. He would let him order whatever he wanted and ask constantly about his work and how many places Tony has traveled (he was drunk enough one night to promise Peter that he would take him to Paris one day, his heart beat faster at the way the brown eyes widened excitedly).

 

What enticed him more and made his gut twist when he takes Peter out, is that they have to be a secret, they have to go to unknown and _way_   _too_  expensive places so that Tony isn't recognized; they have to pretend someone that they're not and that is —one of Tony's favorite— when he passes as Peter's dad, he doesn't even have to say it, the hostess or waitresses instantly assume that it's his son who's he's going with. 

 

Peter and Tony _loved_ to pretend that, because it may be the fact that Peter doesn't have a father and he unconsciously looks at Tony like a father figure, as fucked up as that sounds and he just goes along with it.

 

They little shit even once said to the hostess that it was his birthday and that he was so excited to spend the night with his  _daddy_ because he doesn't get to see him much because he travels a lot.

 

Of course the attractive hostess thought that Peter was _adorable_ and Tony could only think in bending the kid over the expensive table and fucking to show who his daddy is—

 

Enough.

 

He fucking adores to take Peter out, he adores to talk to him and make him try new things, he adores to spoke quietly about his day in work as they sit in booth, in the same side and  _as_ Peter tries not to moan aloud and close his eyes because Tony is secretly palming him under the table.

 

Peter would only nod constantly, pretending to listen to his words until his breath hitches and he would look down, orgasming quickly while sitting on his chair, hips faltering slightly as Tony turned his head to sip his whiskey.

 

They were just being domestic, that is —like a couple. 

 

The boy loved to hand in Tony's place, explore the enormous rooms and balcony, even though he sometimes doesn't see Tony because he's down the workshop, loud music playing, head dipped in one of his machines or cars, Peter would walk around the house, go to the gym, swim in the small pool in the backyard until he couldn't take it anymore and completely ignored Tony's comment saying ' _I prefer to walk alone, sweetheart_ ' —wich then is ignored by Tony himself because when he sees Peter entering the work shop, wide smile, wet curls and naked legs as he run towards him and knocks him to the ground with a breathtaking hug.

 

Yeah, they were kinda domestic.

 

-

 

Since they started, guiltily and feloniously, Tony never felt like that. He never felt actually  _bad_ about the fact that he was fucking a teenager. Maybe it was the occasional overthinking and fear, but fearing about getting caught and,  _shit_ , going to jail and being prosecuted, because even though, with his name and money he could avoid all of that, but his company and reputation would go down because, yes, a  _child_   _molester_ would be running it.

 

God, he could already see the newspaper and online sites' headlines.

 

But, going and thinking back, he has never give a second thought about being with the boy, a fourteen year old kid that was young enough to still _demand_  to eat Lucky Charms at every meal of the day, but was old enough to suck dick and  _love_ to get fucked.

 

It was a controversy, it really was.

 

In fact it fucking gets him off to just think about being with Peter, for him to be that young and still a little childish and playful, to know that Peter was just discovering himself but he mentioned that since he even met Tony, he knew that he liked boys and meeting him helped him realize that he liked  _men_ instead.

 

Tony fucking loved to know that he has a power in the boy, that Peter would agree to anything, but he recognized that look in the brown eyes, that soft gleam, shinning with care, admiration and love.

 

And, honestly, Tony was shit at showing and expressing his feelings, he would sometimes make the kid cry heartbrokenly because Tony just lost patience and yelled at him, because, sometimes, he wasn't in the mood for some kind of teenage shit —like mood swings or tantrums or just Peter being a brat for not getting what he wanted, Tony would snap and yell at him, saying things that he regretted instantly, because the brown eyes that he adored so much, would look at him as if Tony betray him and fat tears would come down his cheek, and shortly Tony would sigh and hug close the kid and let him cry against his chest as Tony rub his back tenderly.

 

He could be an asshole at time but, he just wasn't used to care so much about a person and worry about future situations.

 

That youthful atmosphere that Peter always seem to set when he was around, those giggles, mischievous smiles and the love letters that he writes in class, giving the crumble papers to Tony with a blush, mumbling to read them later.

 

 _That_  was enough vanilla and happiness in his life and he loved it very much.

 

So, the fact that Peter was fourteen years old, barely turned —it was never and impediment for him to not enjoy the boy, he honestly couldn't give a fuck about the age even if he perfectly knew that was bad.

 

Hell, Tony even helped Peter with his homework, he tells him how to resolve the math problems and with orthography, he could watch Peter for hours as he sat on the chair opposite him and stuck his little tongue out in concentration and Tony just stared at him with loving eyes and a soft smile.

 

Wich was the case right now, but less innocent. 

 

They just finished fucking in Tony's bedroom, Peter rode him quickly and awkwardly, bringing them both to the edge sooner than expected because it was just _so_  hot, the little roll of narrow hips and the soft moans coming out of thin lips and the slight weight ontop of him was enough to make him lose his mind.

 

So, after that, they laid in silence for a while, Tony running his fingers over the smooth back and he thought that they would fall asleep, but after a few minutes Peter sighed and climbed off Tony and the bed, immediately going to where he dropped his backpack by the corner of the room and returning to where Tony was.

 

"The fuck you're doing?" Stark said groggily and lifted his head, halfclosed eyes staring at the boy.

 

"Gotta do this massive essay for tomorrow," The boy sighed sadly and positioned himself next to Tony.

 

"Bummer."

 

So, that's how he found himself going through his Ipad and working through there, but honestly, he couldn't concentrate —how could he? Peter was on laying on his stomach, he was resting by the end of the bed, feet facing Tony and sometimes they would hit his chest accidentally because Peter kept moving his calves up and down unconsciously.

 

Peter was there at its full beauty and glory, naked body on display, pale back flexing everytime he erased something agressively and angrily on his notebook, he alway alway alway gets mad when something doesn't go right with his homework and Tony could vaguely hear his groans and frustrated sighs as the boy kep pushing his messy curls back and continue writing above.

 

Tony wanted to offer his help, but he was too busy looking at him, he was _entranced_ , licking his lips hungrily as he stopped working on his own just run his eyes over the other —gazing longingly at the soft curve of his ass, his cheeks were red from where Tony had been squeezing earlier and he could see his soft cock against the mattress, his strong legs and small feet too; and Tony raised a hand and run his thumb in circles of his bony ankles.

 

It was somewhat innocent, well at least from Peter's part, he didn't intend to temp the man, he was just doing his homework and he was too fucking lazy and hot to put on some clothes, but Tony was already thirsty for more and his cock was twitching just by looking at the young body next to him.

 

But, it was good, because there was this comfortable and calm atmosphere between them.

 

Stark dropped his Ipad carelessly on the bed and sat down, before he started crawling over Peter, running a hand up his leg and ass in the process, before it settled on the small of his back as he laid besides him, the bed bounced slightly, but Peter was still to concentrated that he barely knowledge him.

 

"Hey," He whispered, watching the thick eyelashes almost touching the boy's face, "Take a break."

 

"But, I just got started," Peter mumbled.

 

"It's just stupid homework."

 

The boy looked at him as if he was crazy and then scoffed, " _Yeah_ , and I need it to make it through highschool."

 

"It's your first year, baby. It's the easiest," Tony shrugged and kissed his hand that was holding the pencil.

 

"It's not," He said and went back to write rapidly, switching to look at the book close to him.

 

Stark kissed his shoulder softly now, "You're there, baby. Spread out and exposing yourself to me," He bit the skin and lick it afterwards, "You expect me to control myself from touching you?"

 

Peter blushed and smiled shyly, "Yes."

 

"Wrong," He muttured playfully, before his hand traveled lower until his finger started sneaking in-between Peter's ass, feeling the wetness that Tony left behind.

 

The boy sighed and wiggled his hips, "Stop. I'm _trying_  to do homework."

 

Tony ignored him, he started to kiss down his shoulder and back, body sliding against the silky sheets as his hand found the boy's rim, fluttering under his touch.

 

"Tony—"

 

"Jesus," The man sighed and bit more skin, "I'll fucking write that suckass essay myself. Just let me have you, baby."

 

Peter smiled and dropped his pencil quickly before he looked back over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows, "Only if you make me feel good."

 

"Don't I always?" Tony mumbled, straddling the other legs and looking at him, "What do you want?"

 

The kid seemed to be blushing harder as he but his bottom lip to contain a bigger smile as he eyed Tony longingly, before he giggled and shook his hips slightly, then he widened his legs, almost bending them as he arched his back and sent Tony a suggestive gaze.

 

"Oh, you want that, huh?" Stark smirked, leaning down to bite at the skin of the other's ass.

 

"Yeah," Peter sighed and nodded, head dropping in-between his arms.

 

And —Tony laid comfortably and ate Peter out with gusto and how he liked it, hearing the loud moans and gasps and the small push of his hips against his mouth was enticing, school homework forgotten on the corner of the bed and Peter lifted a hand back, placing it behind Tony's head, fingers threading on his hair as he pushed him flushed against him. 

 

So erotically and sensually.

 

Just then and there, with his surroundings and current situation, Tony _wouldn't_  feel guilty, because he was doing no wrong, Peter wanted it and loved this just as much as he did, it may be odd and weird, _sick_  even.

 

But, it was  _their_  right love and only that and Tony would protect it without thinking twice and feeling bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But... maintaining a secret relationship with a fourteen year old boy and really not feel guilty about it and not giving a shit wasn't exactly a good example of being a good man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised by the positive response in the first chapter so thank you so much!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony knew he was no good man —shit, he didn't kill, rape or steal, certainly not.

 

But... maintaining a secret relationship with a fourteen year old boy and  _really_ not feel guilty about it and not giving a shit wasn't exactly a good example of being a good man.

 

He didn't know what got into him, what made him go against his impulses, because as long as he knew, Tony has only hooked up with _legal_ people —yeah, the occasional nineteen year old girl or the twenty year old guy, but never a kid like Peter.

 

His insisting that maybe the fact that Peter was fucking _irresistible_ , sweet to the eye and unable to stop looking at him. He was surprised at the beginning for liking the kid emotionally, not just physically, but, indeed Peter was something else, from being so smart, humble, passionate, mature (when he wasn't being a brat) and kind, he made Tony rest his mind and temper sometimes, when he is fighting over the phone with incompetent people from work, Peter would appear, give him sad eyes and hug his waist, making Tony stop from pacing around and kissing his cheek tenderly, lips grazing against his beard, relaxing him and making him calm down.

 

 

Peter was way better than most kids his age, by far. He knows some of his partners' kids, that are Peter's age or a little older and they're fucking assholes, little spoiled shits that think the world is theirs and that their parents are gonna solve everything. He _can't_  stand them.

 

That's what made _his_  boy different and special, he was this sweet kid that was thankful for every little detail and didn't ask for much (or maybe for nothing), he never complained about the things he has about his current life —and it's incredible because Peter lacks of so many things in comparison with the other boys; he doesn't have a big house on a nice neighborhood, he doesn't have a extravagant car or expensive shoes,  _fuck_ , he didn't have parents and still he is the kindest and most loyal soul that he has ever met.

 

The boy was way too innocent and naive and that is a good thing,  _until_ Peter comes from school, crying and hiccuping, some days Peter would mumble sadly as he rubs his eyes that a kid ripped his assignment that ge worked so hard on, or that a senior threw his lunch to the ground, the one that May wrapped him up in the morning or sometimes he would come to his house, wearing a small bruise on his eye or on his ribs, Peter cried too at some mean words that kids at school said to him during the day.

 

Tony's heart actually clenched and his fist curled angrily as he held Peter to his chest, rubbing his back up and down and letting him let everything out until they were just small sobs and the small hand on the his back would relax.

 

He couldn't stand and watch the boy get hurt like that — how could someone harm sweet, tender Peter that gets pushed to the ground after sharing his homework happily with his classmates?

 

Tont couldn't fucking stand it, he wanted to go to that school, grab the little shits by the hair and jank them until they understand that Peter had to be _untouchable_ ; but that would be illegal, more illegal than he what he was already doing.

 

So whenever Peter returned from school like that, Tony would ask the responsible's names casually and when Peter was gone, he would dial the school, use his power and the next day, those kids were expelled.

 

Still, even though sometimes school was hell for Peter, he would never stay or get mad, he would never hate the people that hurt him and he would forgive.

 

He was a great, excellent kid.

 

Tony really wants to personally congratulate May and Ben for doing such a great job with him.

 

And, yes, Peter was way too good for him, but weirdly enough they complement eachother perfectly.

 

-

 

"Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony—"

 

"I'm changing my fucking name if you say it again," The man mumbled lazily, without hatred.

 

" _Toooony_ ," Peter whined, straddling Tony's body and bouncing on him slightly, "Pay attention to me."

 

"Sleep," He said simply, still not opening his eyes.

 

"It's four in the afternoon!" The boy giggled and drummed his hands on his covered chest, "I'm hungry."

 

"Then get something from the kitchen," Tony groaned and tried to turn his body and lay on his side but the boy didn't let him.

 

"But, I want to eat with you," Peter mumbled sadly.

 

The man huffed a laugh because he knew that now, Peter opted to pay the miserable puppy role and he knew that if he opened his eyes, Peter would be looking down at him with the expression that made him say yes to every rewuere of his.

 

"And I want to sleep," He said, "Let me sleep for an hour and I'll catch up with you."

 

The boy clicked his tongue in frustration and laid on Tony, their chest plastered together and he could feel the soft breath against his mouth and it passed a few minutes of silence and Tony was just drifting off to sleep, the slight weight ontop of him was reassuring as Peter drew small circles with his fingers on his cheek.

 

"You look hot when you sleep," Peter suddenly blurted out.

 

And, Stark wanted to be mad for not getting to rest and sleep but he couldn't help but laughed slightly and shake his head, "You're not shutting up, are you?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Brat."

 

"Asshole."

 

Tony raised his head and eyebrows at that, staring blankly at Peter because —Peter never swear or cussed, he would sometimes do in sex, but that's because he's desperate and horny and not on his right mind, but a normal Peter is well mannered and well-spoken, so that simple word made Tony sigh.

 

"You must be really hungry. You're like a fucking, baby."

 

The boy gasped and hit Tony's chest, "I'm not!"

 

Tony smiled fondly at him, hand brushing the messy curls back. He ended up fighting back his tiredness as he let Peter pull at his hand, hurrying him towards the kitchen.

 

He didn't mind because he was willing to do whatever for the boy.

 

-

 

That weekend, Peter asked his friend Ned to cover up for him (once again) because Tony planned something for them, something exclusive, reserved and secret; wich was important. Tony planned an escape —an _amorous_  escape, how Peter corrected him dreamily— to his house in the Hamptons, where they first met eachother, he was planning to stay the weekend there, enjoy the hot weather so they could take advantage to the beach and pool, maybe cook burgers together and kiss eachother breathless under the summer night.

 

And, yes, fuck Peter's brains out for three days straight.

 

The first day that they arrived, the sun was shining brightly and the air was humid, but Tony's house was cold from the vents on the ceiling throwing cool air, but they didn't stayed long there because Tony has a annual membership in the fancy Racquet Club that he never goes too, but Peter was jumping up and down excitedly, begging him to take him there and Tony honestly couldn't resist

 

Even though he hated the idea of having to hold himself back from touching the boy inappropriately because they were going to be on a public place; the rich bastards (like him) usually didn't mind anyone's business but their own, but he was certain that Peter would make heads raise up and stare, heavy eyes that belonged to married man would lay on his young body.

 

Because, even though Peter was a boy and didn't catch attention like a girl with bubbly boobs and curvy hips would do, he still was stared at and admired by dirty man, like Tony himself —how could they not? 

 

Peter had this baby soft face, wild curls and wide eyes and pink lips that were just the _right_  amount of sweetness for the eyes; he was slim, not extremely skinny, just the right amount of flesh that could still be squeezed from his body, like his cute, little perky ass, he has this amazing bone structure on his face, so pretty and handsome at the same time, he was short and he still had some baby fat on his tummy, that would roll,  _oh_ , so tenderly when Peter sat down, making Tony admire from afar.

 

Peter was the right and exact meaning of the _twinks_ in the dirty videos that Tony would watch late at night for consolation, the ones that moan softly and high pitched, pushing back against their loves.

 

So, Tony honestly couldn't blame the few men that stared at his boy, because he knew that Peter was too bright and enticing to not look at.

 

And, secretly, Tony felt some kind of proudness warming his soul because he was the only to get to enjoy at Peter like _that_.

 

When they got to the Racquet Club, Peter looked around with amazement, tugging at Tony's hand and sincerely he didn't really care if they were holding hands because he will put again on the fake act of a _father_  and  _son_ relationship —the one that, sickly enough he enjoyed so much.

 

Stark took Peter to the tennis courts, where the were displayed wide and green, clean and maintained and he honestly wasn't feeling like being under the sun and working his musclea out, so he guided Peter there, the personal trainer was already waiting, but Tony sat down in the benches that had a blue and white umbrella ontop of him, covering the sun rays comfortably.

 

Peter frowned and tugged at his arm, "Aren't you coming with me?"

 

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Tony mumbled and pulled out his phone, "I may catch you later there."

 

"But, Tony, I don't know how to play," He pouted and stumped his foot.

 

"That's why the trainer is teaching you," Stark said and nodded towards the green court, "Come on, you'll have fun."

 

The boy rolled his eyes playfully and sighed, "Fine."

 

"Hey, hey," He pulled at the boy's hand before he could walk away, "Give daddy a kiss on the cheek before you go playing, sweetheart," He smirked, but his words were totally innocent enough and nobody would suspect anything.

 

Peter grinned widely and blushed, leaning down quickly to peck his cheek tenderly, leaving a wet trace and then he was running off, racket on his hand wiggling as he got inside the fence covering the tennis court, shaking hands with the trainer.

 

Oh, his lovely polite boy, always so sweet and kind.

 

Tony actually smiled and leaned back,  watching Peter practically glowing under the sun, the pale skin that was on display was quickly getting sunkissed and red, the muscles shifted underneath the flesh and Tony could only stare, accepting the cold whiskey that the waitress brought him.

 

Yes, indeed he could only stare, his mouth was watering and he didn't know if it was from the intense heat or the sight of the boy that,  _oh_ , was a exquisite one.

 

The man was glad that before they left, he took Peter to buy summer clothes to all his favorite disigner shops, because Peter always seem to be wearing sweaters, jackets and flannels (even if it was melting outside) so Tony filled the back of his trunk with bags containing exoensiex items that he didn't have trouble paying with cash, and he ignored the stern eyes from Peter because he was just spending  _too much_ money.

 

So, when the boy was out there, wearing the tennis clothes that Tony persuade him to try on and showed them to him; Peter had this white Polo shirt, tight on his slim arms and short on his belly, showing just a track of pale skin and his belly (Tony persuaded him too, to buy the clothes at least a size smaller, because: ' _Baby, you look fucking fine in those'_ ) and the shorts that he was wearing were white too, low on his waist and up his knees, tight too and just  _good._

 

Peter looked sumptuous and classy, wearing the stereotypical tennis clothes and matching the other people on the Racquet Club, he looked so expensive and with finesse, brown curls pushed back (wich Tony actually combed his hair with gel) and Gucci sneakers hitting the pavement freely —Peter could be envied now.

 

Such a shame that the boy couldn't take all of the stuff that Tony buys for him to his apartment because... How could his aunt not suspect something if her fourteen year old nephew had designer clothes and shoes?

 

Tony sighed and took a long sip of the liquor, he could see from where he was sitting Peter's shirt riding up and revealing skin as he raised an arm to hit the tennis ball with the racket; he looked so happy and joyful, running around the court excitedly, that Tony found himself wondering why he hadn't take the kid here.

 

After an hour of switching from watching Peter playing and answering emails (he promised Peter to not do anything work related why they were on their little vacation, but honestly, he was a workaholic and, anyways Peter wasn't paying attention), he was getting impatient, so he stood up amd started walking towards the wide gates, the sound of the ball hitting racket became louder and Peter pants and grunts too.

 

God, he wished the kid would be making those sounds for a completely _different_  reason.

 

Peter didn't even knowledged him, he was too entranced with playing right, but the trainer did noticed him as Tony opened the gate and stepped inside the green court; the other man stopped, missing on purpose the ball that Peter threw at him, before he turned to look at Tony.

 

"Hey, there, Mr. Stark!"

 

"How's everything going?" Tony asked and watched Petee turned to look at him before he lowered his body and placed his hands on his knees, breathing in tiredly.

 

"Good," The trainer said and started walking towards him, "More than good actually. Your son has a great condition and potential, Mr. Stark."

 

"I noticed that while I sat back there," He smiled and eyed Peter.

 

"Is it time to go, daddy?"  The boy asked softly, looking at him with wide eyes, hugging the racket close to his chest. 

 

Tony looked at the trainer, only to see if he would react weirdly at the word, but he didn't seem to pick on something —maybe it was the fact that Peter looked younger and childish, because, indeed it would be odd if a fourteen year old -a _teenager-_  called his dad 'daddy' but Peter had the whole, sweet, good, pristine persona glowing off him. Wich was honestly true.

 

"Let's head out to do different activities and you'll play tomorrow again. How's does that sound?" 

 

-

 

They did went to explore and perform other activities.

 

The went to the wide golf course, where the shiny green grass and trees were a good sight and Tony could see the few people in small groups showing off, golf cars parked right beside them and Tony took one car himself, the one that the assistant gave him; Tony showed Peter around, pointing at the few people that he recognized from afar and how much of _dickheads_  they were and Peter would giggled, hugging on of his arms that wasn't holding the steering wheel and resting the side of his head on his shoulder, he showed him too the small lagoon and ducks, wich Peter pointed at the birds excitedly and happily, straightened up on his seat hitting Tony's arm repeatedly and asking him to stop so he could take pictures.

 

Tony watched with a closed lip smile, leaning back and crossing his arms, staring at the way that the warm breeze messed up Peter's curls, landing on his forehead and the sun that still was shinning bright made the brown lock golden as Peter got off the car and run off to chase the ducks; Tony actually let out an amused chuckle and shook his head fondly.

 

He showed Peter how to play golf —or  _tried_ to because the boy kept huffing and pulling at Stark's sleeve and ' _Tony is so boring!_ ' as he threw the white ball far away with his imported golf club and smiled widely, showing Peter how far he hit it, but when he would turn around, the boy had his arms crossed and an unimpressed expression.

 

Wich that quickly changed when Stark pulled at the boy's hand and made him stand infront of him, back against his chest and brown hair smelling like strawberries and roses under his chin as he hugged the boy, his own hands holding the smaller ones as they both held the golf club.

 

Peter smiled and looked up at him before relaxing, allowing the man to guide his movements and separate his legs with his foot, leaning against him.

 

They swing a few times, getting ot right and wrong but Peter was now enjoying it as long as Tony was holding him and that warmed his chest. He kissed the top of his head sweetly whenever Peter threw the ball far away and they would mess around, glad that people weren't around, they laughed loudly, Peter pushed his hips back playfully and Tony clicked his tongue before hugging his middle and picking him up high in the air while tickling his sides. 

 

So, Tony didn't know how they ended up from playing innocently and stupidly to hoping on the car quickly because Peter started kissing him in the middle of the field, arms hugging his neck tightly and pulling him down stubbornly when Tony tried pulling away.

 

They ended up driving in the golf car and parking close buy, in a secluded place, where trees covered them from sight and the sun; it was quiet, except for the birds around chirping and the leaves blowing around with the wind. They kept kissing, sweetly and deeply.

 

Tony had an arm around the boy's shoulders as they sat on the car, his free hand was fondling the prominent ribs through his shirt that was damp with sweat, but he didn't care, he _loved_  it. He moved his mouth with the boy's unhurriedly and softly, even though they were in the open and someone could pass by, but he didn't care either.

 

Peter's tongue was weak and willing, letting Tony explore his mouth as one of his hands palmed Tony's growing hardness, lithe fingers gripping him through his fine pants, certain movements but they were shy too.

 

The man's hand kept twitching from where it was resting on Peter, feeling himself growing to full hardness as he pulled away and watched the flushed cheeks and swollen mouth, the small hand never stopped on his crotch, he kissed him again, this time more desperately.

 

"Tony..." Peter whispered, "I'm so hot. It's so hot out here."

 

"Do you wanna go?" He asked against the small mouth.

 

The boy quickly shook his head and gripped roughly Tony's cock before retrieving his hand and placing it on top of Tony's, where it was caressing now up and down his leg —he guided his hand up, until it rested on the tent on his white shorts; Tony sighed and Peter pushed intently his wide palm against his own covered hardness.

 

"Touch me there," Peter mumbled as one of his legs rested on Tony's lap and the other lifted to place it on the dashboard.

 

" _Oh_ , _baby_."

 

He did, fast and inelegant, he unbuttoned the white shorts before he palmed and squeezed Peter's small hardness through his underwear, he watched the wet, thin lips and how Peter's head was thrown back, back arching just slightly, hips following Tony's touches, both of his hands were holding Tony's arm, desperately and unconsciously.

 

God —the noises he emitted, mixing with the outside sounds, it was beautiful and almost _poetic_ ; breathless moans and whimpers echoing on his ears and they started kissing eachother, Tony licked hotly inside his mouth and rubbed his covered cock faster, watching Peter trembling and gasping, before his brows furrowed and his hips twitched.

 

" _Tony_ ," The boy moaned and bit his bottom lip.

 

Stark could feel the dampness through the black fabric and he grinned widely, admiring his boy, his flushed, horny boy that was trying to quiet down his own noises, before he opened his eyes and looked at Tony, brown orbs roaming over him, then after a few seconds of catching his breath, they both started laughing, low chuckles filling the air, staring at eachother and trying to keep a straight face but they were laughing again in a few seconds, contently and joyfully.

 

The man looked at Peter with loving eyes and watched him giggle, pink tongue darting out slightly.

 

He almost kept a smile on his face when Peter kissed him messily, before he pulled away and lowered his head and body, still sitting on the seat but twisting his body so he could mouth hotly at Tony's clothed erection.

 

Tony only leaned back willingly, his arm resting on the boy's arm and his free hand pushed down his head as his pants were instantly undone and a mouth enveloped his cock warmly, mouth seeming to small but Peter managed, stroking what he couldn't reach and gagging _happily_ —Tony couldn't stop watching, he stared and his gaze lingered, taking in the way that Peter's head kept moving up and down, the side of his cheek would be accentuated by the head of his cock poking it.

 

It was so intimate and precious, in the outdoors, where the sun was just going down and an orange glow barely hit them.

 

The birds were going louder, but Tony could only hear Peter's slurps and wet sounds.

 

It was fast when Tony came, hot and quick on the boy's mouth, wich he pulled away and looked up at Tony with red eyes and puffy lips and,  _oh god_ , cum was dripping down his bottom lip and chin, still looking innocent and pure as he breathed in heavily through his nose and Tony moved his hand, catching the cum with his thumb and running it up again, slowly and sweetly, until Peter parted his mouth and enveloped his finger, licking the fallen cum inside. 

 

Tony brushed his curls back and let Peter sat up straight, he let him hugged him tightly, hiding his face on the crook of his neck as Tony rubbed his hand up and down the soft arm.

 

-

 

The ride back to his mansion felt long, the sky was already darkening and the streets were not that crowded; Peter was exhausted and it didn't took long before he curled on the passenger seat and fell asleep with his head against the window. Tony made an effort in driving slowly so the kid wouldn't wake up.

 

When they reach the house and parked in the front of it (he wasn't worried about noisy neighbors because his house was secluded) Peter still wasn't waking up and he didn't have the heart to do so.

 

Tony ended up sighing and walking to the other side as he opened the door and brought Peter close by middle, before throwing his unmoving arms on his own broad shoulders, then he was carrying easily Peter and getting him out of the car, he hold put one arm in the back of Peter's thighs to steady his light weight and the other hugged his back, pulling the boy close to his chest, his arms hanged loosely on

 

Peter didn't even flinched or shifted, he remained sleeping and breathing in softly and — _God_ , he looked like a little kid, Tony was carrying  _him_ like a little kid as he closed the door with his foot and went inside.

 

His chest warm with fondness and love.

 

Tony unconsciously hummed softly when they were going up the stairs and Peter stirred a bit, he patted his back and soon was out again, nosing unconsciously Tony's neck.

 

Honestly and selfishly, the man thought and was hoping to do any sort of sexual action with Peter (again) —maybe, fuck in the stairs, against the wall, in the pool or onto the big piano he had in the livingroom— but he didn't look like he was going to wake up soon, besides, Tony not so secretly enjoyed watching Peter look so small, calm and  _little_.

 

So, when they got to his bedroom, he sat down Peter on the bed, his head rested on the man's stomach as Peter raised his arms heavily and Tony pushed up his shirt until it was off and then he laid down lazily and let Tony unbutton his pants and slide them off too, along with his shoes.

 

Stark didn't even bothered to try and get him to shower (even he urgently needed it) because he didn't want to deal with a grumpy Peter; he only carried him again and placed him under the covers, before tightened them around his slim body and brushing back his curls.

 

He was about to leave, he was just turning around, but he felt a hand grabbing his forearm slightly and pulling him back —when Tony look at the boy, he had his eyes stol closed, but his mouth was parted, just about to say something.

 

"Mhm," Peter hummed and shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

 

"What is it, sweetheart?" Tony said carefully and sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

The boy frowned slightly, head turning slightly and panting, he seemed like he was having a dream, before he spoke again, groggily and quietly, "Can you give me a goodnight kiss, dad?"

 

Tony's blood went cold and his shoulders tensed, just like his fist clenched —he knew of their little game that they had going on, he knew that Peter enjoyed calling him 'daddy' in public and acting like his son, it was only outside though, never when they were having sex, it would be just... weird, even if it already was, but honestly, nor Tony or Peter were into the daddy calling inside the bedroom, it was just an innocent game, but,  _now_ , it was the first time that Peter only said 'dad' and casually, he said it like if he would everyday, and just in the tone that he did, to honest and childish like, as of Peter was talking to his real dady, as if he missed him.

 

Peter was probably unconsciously speaking, he probably was dreaming and mistook Tony's protective touch with a fatherly one, of his own dad; he maybe was thinking that he was with his father and it freaked Tony out and made him feel bad, for once.

 

But, still, he leaned down and gave Peter a long kiss on his forehead, until he felt the hand on arm relaxed and Peter was laying limp again and breathing in softly.

 

Tony stood up and went to drink one of his strongest liquor.

 

-

 

The man didn't realised that he fell asleep on the wide couch of his livingroom until he woke up by sounds coming from the the kitchen; he groaned slightly and placed the glass that was on his hand on thr coffee table, he probably exceed the limit of drinking last night.

 

There was a blanket over him and he smiled really lightly and softly, he didn't saw that last night, so Peter must of put it on him when he woke up this morning.

 

With a grunt, with he struggled to stand up from the couch as he rubbed his face roughly —fuck, he was getting old for that shit.

 

Peter was there, on the kitchen, sitting on the tall chair by the kitchen island, legs wiggling playfully as he ate a ball of cereal, the TV was on, playing a random tv show that Tony didn't recognize. Tony sighed and hugged his torso from behind, kissing the top of mess of curls.

 

The boy jumped shortly, before he twisted his head and looked at Tony with a wide smile, "Hey, old man," He pecked his lips.

 

Tony noticed the small old shirt that Peter was wearing and the pijama pants that said ' _Star Wars_ ' all over it and he sniffed in deeply on Peter's chest and Tony smirked, "You stink, kid. You need a shower."

 

"Stop," Peter elbowed him and tried to pull away, "I'm not showering until Monday, bad for you, good for me."

 

Stark chuckled, "Morning, baby," He ruffled his hair and sat down next to him, he pulled the boy close by dragging his chair towards him, until he put his arm on the back of the chair and leaned over to take the spoon from the boy's hands and taking cereal to his mouth, rolling his eyes when he saw that it was Lucky Charms, "You need to eat something else other than this, kid."

 

"Shut up," Peter said without hatred and leaned over to kiss Tony again.

 

The older man hummed contently and his free hand lifted itself to caress Peter's cheek with his thumb; he tasted milk and orange juice on Peter's sticky lips and he licked them longingly, he sighed against them and pulled back to take another spoonful of Lucky Charms, "What time is it?"

 

"Past eleven," He answered and looked at the TV distractedly.

 

" _Jesus_   _Christ_ ," Tony muttered and rubbed his eyes, "What have you been up to?"

 

"Exploring," Peter said simpy and grinned at him, "Myself."

 

Stark hummed and raised his eyebrows, "I bet."

 

"Guess what I found?" The boy said now excitedly and turned his body so he was facing him.

 

"Your G spot?" He wondered and laughed when the boy blushed darkly and a ' _Tony_!' echoed before he slapped his arm.

 

"I'm serious," Peter rolled his eyes and reached over, kneeling on the seat of his chair so he could get the chair in the other side of the island, "Look."

 

Tony watched lay down face down on the table and his eyes dragged over his legs longingly, licking his lips slightly.

 

"It's so cool!" He said and sat back, quickly shoving the item infront of his face and jumping excitedly on his chair, "Can we use it, Tony?"

 

Stark raised his eyebrows amusedly when his Polaroid camera that he haven't seen since the 80's was shown, he held it and inspectioned, "Not sure if it works."

 

"It does," The boy nodded eagerly and grabbed a small picture that was on the table and that Stark didn't noticed, "It took me a while to get it to work, but it worked!"

 

Tony saw the picture and smiled fondly, "You took a picture of your Lucky Charms?"

 

"It's was a test."

 

He leaned over and kissed him, trying to get closer when Peter parted his mouth obediently and moan when he bit his bottom lip and pulling back with it before letting it go, "We can use it."

 

Peter smiled widely and grabbed the camera, "Can we go to the Racquet Club? —I saw some pictures on Tumblr and the Polaroid effect will look  _so_ cool on the green tennis court!"

 

"What the fuck is _a_  Tumblr?" Tony asked with a mouthful of cereal.

 

The boy groaned, "It's a social media that—" He rolled his eyes, "Forget it, just, can we use the camera?"

 

"Hey," He pointed a finger at the boy, "Don't get cranky on me, brat."

 

Peter's cheeks flushed and he hugged his neck tightly and smiled up at him, "I'm sorry... _daddy_."

 

Tony's breath hitched and he shook his head, "Don't say that shit or else I'm gonna pin you down on this fucking table."

 

"I'd like that," The boy licked Tony's lips and his smile widened when Tony groaned.

 

"I bet," He muttured, "Come on, stand up."

 

"So, can we go to the Racquet Club?" 

 

"We can go wherever you want, baby," Stark muttured and started kissing down his neck, "But, first let's have a quickie. The ones you like."

 

"Tony..." Peter sighed and tilted his head, "Let me shower first."

 

"I thought you said that you wouldn't shower," He teased as he sucked on the pale skin.

 

"I stink," The boy smiled.

 

"And I don't care, kid."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for enjoying my short two chapter fic❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But, he enjoys too, when Peter's bratty, pubescent and teenage-like behavior surfaces, making Tony lose his mind into the sick, incorrect path that he's in even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on continuing this, but is nice to write an angst free fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Btw, I made a small playlist. Feel free to click on the links:)
> 
> This was meant to be sort of like a prequel, but I couldn't help but mix and go back and forth with some shots of present time. Hope that don't confuses you.

 

_[Put Me In A Movie](https://youtu.be/YyQiwGbss8g)_

_[Age Of Consent](https://youtu.be/8ahU-x-4Gxw)_

_[Video Games](https://youtu.be/Qi5ppQAozIM)_

_[Salvatore ](https://youtu.be/g1M8iK5I0go) _

 

* * *

* * *

  

_September 30th , 2016_

Tony was leaning against the thick pilar that was under the roof in the backyard, he has a drink in his hand which he sipped on continually as he contemplated and admired the boy before him, who was swimming from side to side on the pool and floating on his back, freckled shoulders were getting sunkissed, making the pale flesh turn a pretty shade of golden, his chesnut hair was wet and tangled and the boy didn't even bother to wear a bathing suit, he was only in white underwear, which now was soaking wet and _everything_  was see through. 

 

Tony hummed happily and irreverently, as he brought his free hand down and adjusted himself through his expensive trousers —it was their last day in the Hamptons and he was planning on enjoying himself at the very best.

 

Peter then looked over at him and waved animatedly, "Look at me swim, Tony!" He then splashed his feet on the water hurriedly and grinned widely at Tony.

 

The man smiled just the same and raised his voice, "You look pretty."

 

"Why don't you swim with me?" 

 

"I'm old, sweetheart, and the sun hurts my skin," Tony answered with a lie, before his lips were occupied with the rim of his glass.

 

"Ugh, come on, old man," Peter huffed and rested his forearms on the edge of the pool, "Swim with me. It's hot."

 

" _You're_  hot," He smirked when Peter rolled his eyes dramatically and dipped down on the pool again and Tony knew that it was because his cheeks were getting more flushed than how they already were.

 

The boy emerged out again, "I'm getting lonely."

 

"I'm right here, sweetheart."

 

Peter pouted and splashed water with his hands, giving a small tantrum and Tony loved every second of it, "Tony!" He huffed once again, "Get in."

 

"I don't like that tone."

 

" _Get_   _in_ ," He repeated and frowned.

 

Stark sighed and took another sip from the alcohol, "You don't get to order me around, sweetheart."

 

Peter stared at him, almost challenging him, before he lifted lifted himself on the edge and easily got off the pool, short, naked limbs look peaceful and lithe as Peter stood, wet and glistening, tanned skin on parade and Tony took another sip, as he pervertedly racked his eyes down the slim body, stopping where the underwear was sticking obscenely to his flesh, leaving nothing to the imagination as he started to walk towards him.

 

"Did you put on sunscreen like I told you to?" The man then asked when the other's shoulders appeared to be red, his cheeks and nose looked raw; he was sure that if he run his fingers there, it will be hot to the touch.

 

"No, I hate sunscreen," Peter rolled his eyes and climbed the small step to get under the roof where Tony was.

 

"Kid," He said sternly and leaned his back more against the pillar, before putting his drink on the table next to him, "You're gonna get sunburn and you're gonna be a crybaby, and, I will not endure that shit—"

 

The young boy stood infront of him and grinned softly, "You can kiss it better."

 

Tony snorted but he couldn't fight of the smile as he reached on the chair beside him and grabbed the blue and white towel, "C'mere," He muttured and put it carefully around the small shoulders, he brought Peter close and pulled him against his chest, he started rubbing up and down his covered back warmly. Peter was shivering already.

 

Peter rested the side of his face on Tony's chest and nuzzled his nose there, the hair damped his shirt slightly, "Why don't you wanna swim with me, Tony?"

 

The kid sounded sad and disappointed and Stark hated it, he lowered his head and placed a longing kiss on the top of his head and kept rubbing his back, feeling the other's arms hugging his waist loosely.

 

"Huh?"

 

He sighed and smiled slightly, "I'll get in with you later. I promise."

 

"Really?" Peter said excitedly and lifted his head as a big grin appeared on his lips and and Tony just noticed now that he was wearing his metal retainers that he rarely uses (Peter thinks he looks stupid and lame, which is not the case).

 

Instead. They make Peter look pristine and innocent, sweet and kind —and he shouldn't get turn on by a kid with retainers, that is.

 

But, Peter always made him choose the wrong.

 

And, sometimes, Tony hesitates, he questions himself, because, fuck —he sees Ben Parker when Tony takes a trip to the factory, and that man it's just so kind and grateful, and Tony actually feels fucking bad, he has to look away from the admiring eyes, because Ben is clueless that his nephew is being mesmerized by his own mere boss.

 

That his nephew plausibly looks pure, timid and untouched, but that's not it when he's with Tony; Ben is clueless that Peter sneaks out and hides a big, new part of his life, Ben doesn't know that Peter can do things that a fourteen year old isn't supposed to do, that he has this certain experience that makes him look like a straight up sinful, porno presence —Indeed, since Tony start getting to know Peter, he found out that Peter was too acquisitive and eager for his short age.

 

Yes, he was ardent, keen, fervent and voracious.

 

He was curious too. And, so fucking hungry for more.

 

It was like Peter was one of those kids that had this early and abrupt spurt of growth, mentally mostly, he was into things that most kids his age found endearing and prohibited.

 

Peter was curious to experience new, forbid adult things with a forbidden _person._

 

Yes, Peter's already done things that kids in his class haven't.

 

Tony sure by now that _girls_ in Peter's class haven't even come a bit close to do what Peter has done.

 

And, that's why,  _oh_ he adores to be with Peter —he has the best of both worlds.

 

Tony can deeply enjoy the youthful, unblemished body along with the cultivated and developed mind that Peter owns. Tony can have long, meaning and intelligent conversations with Peter, something that Tony can't mostly have even with people his age.

 

But, he enjoys too, when Peter's bratty, pubescent and teenage-like behavior surfaces, making Tony lose his mind into the sick, incorrect path that he's in even more.

 

He never claimed to be a good man, Lord no, but can someone blame him when he has someone like Peter alluring him?

 

-

 

_July 10th , 2016_

 

Tony ended up seeing Ben and his family again after that fourth of July patriotic party (Tony isn't patriotic at all, in fact, he finds quite the few issues and concerns of his own country, America, but he can't fight Pepper off, so he was glad that the next gathering that they threw wasn't filled with blue, red and white flags and colorful fireworks, instead, they only had expensive buzz, great meals and a baseball game playing in the background).

 

This time the gathering was smaller, with less hypocritical and more friendly people, less bragging and more affable.

 

Pepper, again made the guest list, but this time, she didn't have to insist for Tony to invite Ben Parker.

 

Tony ended up going to the fabric to visit and monitor his products, and there, he told the hardworking man about the simple reunion that was gonna take place in the same spot, at his Hampton's residence.

 

He greeted Ben, talked for a while and — ' _You should bring your family, Parker_ '

 

Just a suggestion. With a meaning and greed behind it. 

 

Tony never said he had innocent purposes from the begining, and he did really liked Ben's presence and friendship (it was good to deal with someone that wasn't priggish), but, he won't lie and say that he only invited Ben to enjoy his good talk. Tony hasn't been able to get the pale, long limbs, brown eyes and curly hair out of his head since that day. So, he was looking forward to _appreciate_  it again.  

 

He only felt a little bit bad when he realized that maybe he was using Benjamin to get to his nephew.

 

Still, his egoistic and selfish needs, always gets the best of him.

 

Tony was drinking from a glass when the guests started arriving; he didn't give a fuck honestly, Pepper did, so Tony was happy enough to see her beaming and content while eating red lobster and pasta.

 

But —when all of them were in the living room, he did perked up from his seat where he was in the single couch just as his maid entered with their next guests.

 

Ben Parker, his colleague was entering, smile warm and welcoming.

 

He wasn't alone, and, _fuck_ , Tony's stomach actually _flipped_ whe he saw that the man's only company was his nephew. 

 

 

The kid is pretty.

 

He thought again.

 

The sweet looking boy was staring amazed and impressed at his surroundings, his wide brown eyes were evident, just like his small and pink parted mouth was gaping at the enormous TV and big speakers.

 

Tony was well aware of his own depravation as he racked his eyes down the young body. Peter was wearing ripped and cuffed jeans, along with a blue washed out hoodie and dirty sneakers.

 

God —the kid looked just like he got out of a day at a fucking highschool.

 

 _Which_ probably, he is really in highschool. 

 

That made Tony want him more.

 

Tony approached them, Ben seemed to be searching for him as he keep glancing around the room, 

 

"Ben," He called with opened arms and smiled widely, "You made it."

 

"Tony," Ben chuckled and raised an arm to give him a quick hug, "I wouldn't miss a game of my team."

 

"You go for Boston?" He raised his eyebrows and pointed at the TV.

 

"Sure do," The other man shrugged and grinned, he was hugging Peter's shoulders close, "My hometown."

 

"Traitor," He chuckled and slapped the side of his arm, "I'm glad you made it, man."

 

"No, no," Ben waved him off, "Thanks for inviting us. My wife couldn't be here, but I brought my nephew, Peter, you remember him?"

 

Tony could almost snort, but he nodded instead, "Of course, I do."

 

Ben elbowed his nephew and nodded at Tony.

 

Peter _finally_ looked at him and smiled timidly at him before lifting his right hand quickly. Such a small, delicate hand —does the kid touches himself with that hand? _Or_ , does he even practices that?

 

"Hey, Mr. Stark."

 

Tony shook Peter's hand, he gripped it tightly and squeezed it, "Call me Tony, please," He watched how the boy gulped nervously and retrieved his hand.

 

He won't deny that Peter's pretty pink lips curling and saying  _Mister_ and his last name wasn't hot and electrifying. But, it was kinda weird too, mostly when Peter either seemed to seriously respect older adults like Tony (damnit, Tony,  _you_ are an adult and here you are lusting wrongly at a teenage boy) or Peter was just intimidated and scared by him.

 

Either way, was just perfect.

 

Shortly, Ben got distracted when a friend of the company greeted him and took him away by pulling him towards a group of people who were conversing, he gave Tony and his nephew an apologetic look before his attention was drawn away.

 

Tony waved him off casually, encouraging him, then he looked down, expecting Peter to be walking towards his uncle's direction or just walking away from Tony —but, no. Peter was still there, and he was looking up at Tony with the same wide, almost curious eyes, his fingers were playing with his thin bottom lip distractedly, and as soon as he saw Tony caught him looking, his jaw twitched and his gaze flickered away.

 

(Does Peter remembers their little game of staring and showing off back in the fourth of July party? God, he hopes so. He _knows_  so).

 

The man chuckled shortly, barely letting out a laugh, but his smile was kind and crooked, something that made Peter seemingly relax. He nodded at Peter once and pocketed his hands, "Do you like baseball?"

 

Peter looked at where the TV was and he made a disgusted expression and shook his head, "No."

 

"Do you like sports?"

 

" _No_ ," His expression grew more evident and he rolled his eyes.

 

Tony's grin widened, "Too bad," He shrugged, "Do you... like food?" He remembers Peter clearly going mad at the candy bar at the other party. He remembers the cherry lips turning blue due the blueberry popsicles.

 

His ears almost perked up at that and he nodded enthusiastically at Tony, he gave a step in and looked up at him. Almost like a expecting puppy. Tony licked his lips.

 

Focus, man. You _can't_  be checking out a fourteen year old in the middle of a friendly reunion. Tony thought to himself.

 

"Well, wanna go and check that out?" He pointed behind himself.

 

The boy nodded again and followed Tony.

 

-

 

_September 7th , 2016_

 

 

He likes to finger Peter.

 

Fast and deep. Slow and lithe. Filthy and messy. _However_.

 

And, Peter likes it too.

 

Tony likes the needy, but silent noises that Peter let out, they are timid and feeble. He likes the way that Peter's belly and legs tremble and how his eyebrows scrunch up together.

 

How he is always searching for Tony's lips on his, how sometimes he just pants and leaves his mouth open for Tony to lick at.

 

Fingering a boy than a girl is different. They're more sensitive, more surprised and eager. Tony can make Peter get off only with one finger, not even having to thrust in and out, he just have to press constantly and firmly that spot inside him, he just have to rub and stroke and Peter goes nuts —is amazing. Male anatomy is peculiar.

 

He only realized that with Peter —because, Peter is his only boy and exception.

 

Tony loves to sit next to Peter and have him spread his legs, he loves when Peter sometimes run his own fingers over where Tony's are buried inside him, he's curious and inquisitive. He touches and feels how Tony is fucking him with thick fingers and a dreamy smile always appears on his lips.

 

Tony is stupid dominant. But, he can't deny that he likes when Peter sometimes has a spark of confidence and control his movements. When Peter grips Tony's wrist and makes him go faster, harsher, slower, _anything_ , just how his boy wants it, he would push back and demand for more.

 

And, Tony just complies, happily and fondly, he crooks his fingers and kiss Peter's cheek. Tony loves to only hear the sound of his little moans and sighs.

 

He loves and when Peter does it to himself, when sometimes Tony's been sleep for too long and Pete just has _too_   _much_  energy, and he lays there, hand between himself touching himself inexpertly and lazily, head turned away from Tony as his chest lift itself up and down —it's a great sight to wake up at, and he doesn't know if Peter does that because he just plainly horny or he just wants to tease Tony.

 

Either way, it's alright.

 

Because, Tony is soon ontop of him, joining him and giggling at eachother.

 

Yes, he loves to finger Peter.

 

-

 

  _July 10th , 2016_

 

Pepper made sure to place all the appetizers in the kitchen. The counter is heavily occupied by it. From sweet treats to salty, to expensive and  _super_ expensive —Peter's eyes lit up and Tony suspected that maybe the kid don't have the luck to eat like this everyday, his aunt and uncle probably buy the groceries with major discounts, with coupons and they probably consume the generic brands too.

 

Tony spotted the cupcakes that Peter was eyeing, "It's red velvet cupcakes. You want one?"

 

The young boy looked up at him and gave him a little smile (Tony's chest twitched at that), "I've never try red velvet."

 

"Great," Tony said contently and raised his eyebrows, "There's always a first time for everything," He said while reaching for the perfect made dessert.

 

Peter followed his movements with his eyes and then stared at Tony hand that was extended and holding the cupcake towards him.

 

"Here, try it, kid."

 

Peter flickered his eyes from Tony's face to his hand hesitantly, he did that for a few times, and Tony was about to say that ' _It's fine, kid. I don't bite_ ' —but nothing could prepared him for what Peter did next.

 

Tony watched how Peter gave step forward and leaned in. Tony watched how Peter cupped the back of Tony's hand with a smaller one and Peter lowered his head, his eyes looked away shyly as his mouth parted and he gave the red velvet cupcakes an enormous bite.

 

Tony gulped.

 

The boy's bottom lip brushed against his thumb as he pulled away. And, Tony was expecting him to just grab the fucking cupcake, not _this —_ and, it was innocent really, God, it was so fucking pristine and licit. So child like and Tony almost felt bad for immediately sexualizing it and finding it erotic.  _Almost_.

 

Tony stared at the thin lips, smeared with red crumbs and white icing, he couldn't stop and Peter noticed. And, Tony was afraid that he would freak out and call his uncle to point Tony out as a creep but he didn't. Peter grinned funnily and giggled, he pushed Tony's hand back.

 

"Now you try it, Mr. Stark," Peter said while wiping away his lips and sucking his finger in to lick at the sweetness, "It's really yummy."

 

 _God_.

 

"I've try it before," Tony mumbled, still entranced.

 

"I don't believe you," The boy chanted and then nodded at Tony's hand, "Try just a little?"

 

Tony gave it a short thought, before he brought the stupid cupcake to his own mouth and gave it a modest bite.

 

He hates red velvet. But, Peter's smile was worth everything.

 

" _Yummy_ ," He muttered sarcastically and smirked at Peter, "Happy?"

 

The boy nodded slowly and looked up at him with a sweet smile. 

 

Yeah —it wasn't possible that he was the only one infatuated here.

 

-

 

_October 23rd , 2016_

 

Tony picked up Peter from school. It was Friday and it was cold and rainy.

 

But, still Peter insisted excitedly to go and get an ice cream. Tony complied and watched Peter eat the cone distractedly. Tony hates sweets, but he was happy to hold Peter's hand and receive wet kisses during the whole ride.

 

They made love and fucked twice. Peter has go back early than planned —and, Tony forced himself to not think about Ben's name and photo on Peter's phone when he called his nephew. Oh no, Tony only felt a  _little_ guilty when Peter was riding him and rolling his hips just how he likes.

 

Tony fucked him on the shower the second time, but first he scrubbed Peter clean and kissed him tenderly, their wet bodies stayed flushed together and at first it wasn't sexual, only merely comforting.

 

Peter is always left emotional and sad after having sex, he always seeks care and warmth. Like he doesn't know what to do with different feelings and emotions accumulating in chest and head all at once.

 

And, Tony is always there to protect him and reassure him.

 

Peter was sniffing quietly, his face was buried against Tony's bare shoulder and his arms were hugging his middle tightly. Warm water fall on them softly.

 

"It's ok," Tony cooed, he run his hands up and down Peter's back, "You're ok."

 

"No," The boy murmured reluctantly and shook his head, "I'm scared."

 

"Why are you scared, sweetheart?" He started rocking the boy sideways when he delivered a quiet sob.

 

"T-that this will end," Peter lifted his head to look at him with red, swollen eyes and trembling lips, "It won't, right?"

 

"You mean us?" Tony asked carefully.

 

They seldom talk about the future or plan on, they are spontaneous and live in the moment, nor do they think about the consequences —and, Tony sometimes wonders if he is really the adult mentally; because Peter is just too fucking intelligent and worries too much. Peter knows this is wrong. Of course, he does. But, he doesn't care.

 

"Don't think about it, baby."

 

"Do you love me?" Peter looked at him. He is so pretty and pure. And, Tony couldn't help, but lean dowm to kiss his forehead.

 

"You know I do," He whispered, "So damn much."

 

The boy's grip around him tightened even more and he buried his face on Tony's chest. Peter delivered so much sentiment and passion. Tony sighed sadly and dolefully.

 

"You won't get bored of me and stop loving me?" His voice sounded small.

 

"Never," Tony said firmly and almost rolled his eyes at such idiotic suggestion, " _Never, baby_."

 

"Good," Peter nodded shakily and raised his head to look at Tony once again as his curls stuck to his forehead, "Because I love you so, so much that it hurts me here," He pointed at his own chest.

 

And, Tony almost cried out and scream bloody murder. He almost succumbed to his knees and begged the universe to never take his baby away. He wanted to stop time and just live the same day, as long as Peter's there —because, Tony loves him so, so much that it hurts his heart too.

 

He let the boy cry. His teenage hormones and first love make Peter this sensitive. Tony let him. He squeezed him strong and whispered I love you one hundred times. Until the boy calmed down and kissed Tony delicately, snot and tears mixed between them, but they didn't care.

 

Tony didn't care that Peter begged for him again. He didn't care either that he hugged Peter from behind and made him face the wet wall. He kissed his shoulders and ears and made love to him. Slowly and unhurriedly. Lovingly and passionately. 

 

Tony didn't care that Peter wasn't meant to be his —that this was wrong and Peter should be going out with a kid his age. He didn't care either that he was breaking the law and disappointing his father above.

 

—Because, here he was, with the light of his life, fire and moon and stars in his arms. Moaning brokenly and silently. Accepting Tony and kissing him ardently.

 

Nothing matters. Because, this is their right love.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will post soon the next chapter<3
> 
> Comment your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write Tony here like not caring about the age and just embracing it because it's honestly tiring to write angst with Tony feeling guilty about wanting Peter, so, I'm going to hell y'all I know.
> 
> Kudos and comments?❤❤


End file.
